Stay With Me
by Crona.3
Summary: Grimmjow's 31 years old and still single because of one little reason... he has a kid. Can Ichigo change that or will he run away like all the others when he finds out? Will he accept Grimmjow even though he has a kid? - GrimmIchi -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Double date**

* * *

(Ichigo's pov)

" ICHIGO!" Shinji exclaimed as he bursted into my apartment at full speed, jumping on the couch next to me. I rolled my eyes.

" Shinji, why can't you knock on the door like a normal person?"

" Cuz normal's boring! Come on you should know that you can't change me by now, Ichi. Well never mind that... you know I love you right..." he said suspiciously.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" Why do you assume that I want something?"

" Because I know you, that's why," and I did. He always said he loved me or tried to sweet talk me every time he wanted something for me. And that was a lot.

"Well.." he started. " I really want to go to the beach with Nnoitra, like a date kind of thing. But he said he won't go with me unless you come to."

" Why the hell does he want me to go? I thought it was a date? Wont I just be like a third wheel or something?" I asked, confused.

" No you wouldn't be a third wheel..."

" Why's that?"

"..."

" Shinji.."

" Well Nnoitra has this friend and he's worried about him because he's never been in a relationship before and only has like random sex and stuff.."

" He sounds like a player to me."

" No, no! That's not it, he just doesn't have any luck in the relationship department."

" Ok, so what does that have to do with me going to the beach with you guys?"

" Well Nnoi.. wants you to go on a date with him. We're all going to the beach, kinda like a double date. Wait Ichigo! Before you say anything, just please! I mean it won't hurt you to go on one little date. And you might like him! He's a really good person, I promise! I've met him before."

" Shinji, you may have met him but I haven't. You want me to go on a date with someone I've never met before?"

" Pleaseee Ichigo! I think he's perfect for you! Please, please, please. please..." he looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, " Fine, at least tell me about him."

" Yay! I love you Ichi, you're the best!"

" Yeah, yeah. Now tell me about him."

" OK! Well he's nice and really smart and he works at the tattoo shop with Nnoi. And omg Ichigo! He's hotttt! Like model hot! He's like 6 feet tall and has an amazing body. He has blue hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes."

" So whats wrong with him?" I said skeptically. If he was as wonderful as Shinji was saying, then why was he single?

" What do you mean?"

" Well your saying how awesome he is, but he's single? There's got to be something wrong with him then."

" There's nothing wrong with him..."

" Really?" I was still skeptical.

" Yes."

" If you say so... so how old is he?"

" Mm..."

" Shinji!"

" Fine he's... 31..."

" 31! Shinji, you know I like just turned 20 last month right? He's like 11 years older than me!"

" So!"

" So! That means he was like 11 years old before I was even born! Its kinda weird that why!"

" Come on Ichi, haven't you ever heard that age is just a number? Please Ichigo. It's just one date then you never have to see him again if you don't want to."

"... Fine. One date! That's all! When is it?"

" Yes! You're the best Ichigo! And the dates at noon tomorrow" he exclaimed, jumping off the couch and hugging be hard.

" You bet I'm the best. Now get off, you're going to crush my ribs!"

I finally got up at 11 o'clock to get ready for my double date. I was kind of nervous. I mean I've been on dates before but still. What would we talk about? There's a 11 year difference between us. He sounded nice and all, but I was still skeptical. He was 31 and still single? There had to be something wrong with him. Shinji said he just didn't have good luck with relationships but there had to be something. Anything. Did he have some weird fetish or something? Was he a creepy stalker or something? I just didn't understand. Well I guess I'll find out soon.

* * *

I pulled out a pair of red swimming trunks and a white t-shirt for my dresser and when to the living room to wait for Shinji to come get me. I didn't have to wait long.

**Knock Knock**

He actually knocked this time? I went to the door and opened it to reveal a very excited Shinji. I barely had time to lock my door before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his car.

" Where's the others" I asked as we got in the empty car.

" We're going to meet them there." he responded.

We drove down to the beach and we got there in about 20 minutes. We parked and I looked out at the beach. It wasn't to crowed today so that was a good thing. The bright blue ocean sparked in the sunlight as it gently crashed against the shore, rolling over the pale white sand. There was a light warm breeze coming from the ocean. It was a perfect day. Just then Nnoitra's red Ferrari parked right next to us. Well I guess it was now or never...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Beach fun**

* * *

Oh my god. I know Shinji said he was hot but... he was more than hot. He was gorgeous. His short,light sky blue hair was messy and a few strands fell across his forehead. His eyes were slightly darker than his hair. Like the ocean, just like Shinji had the most delicious, kissable lips I have ever seen on a man or even a women. Damn. He looked about 6'3 and wow. He had the body of a god. Literally. His tight, white t-shirt stretched across his muscular chest and fit tight against his washboard abs. The sleeves of his shirt hugged against his strong arms that were covered by amazing intricate tattoo's . He was ripped, but not overly so like body builders were (Ew). He had perfect, lightly tanned skin that glowed under the hot sun. Mm... I'd love to lick down that beautiful body of his. Wait what?! No Ichigo! No! Bad thoughts, you just met the guy geez. And then I realized it. I hadn't actually met him yet, I have just been standing like an idiot staring at this beautiful man in front of me. Way to go Ichigo. Now he probably thinks I'm a freak.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I got a sharp elbow to the ribs. I looked over to see Shinji giving me his 'I told you so' face. He winked at me and nodded his head towards Grimmjow. I looked over and saw he was holding his hand out to me. I'm such an idiot.

" Hey. My names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Even his voice is fucking hot...

" Hi. My names Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." I raised my hand to meet his. His hand was warm and slightly calloused, but very soft... No! Stop with the bad thoughts Ichigo, you baka!

" Mm, Strawberry huh? Cute." he chuckled, flashing me a smile of pearly white teeth. I growled. Oh, no he didn't.

" My name isn't Strawberry! How would you like it if I called you names? Mm... old man!" I thought that would make him angry but it didn't work, though I saw his eye twitch for a second. He just seemed amused.

"HAHAHAHAHAHH!" Nnoitra burst out laughing beside us. " He called you old man! Haha berry, that hilarious!"

" Shinji, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I sighed as I turned to glare at Nnoitra.

" What? Sorry about.." he didn't get to finish, as I nailed Nnoitra in the groin with my foot, hard. He gasped and fell to the ground, holding his crotch.

" Ichigo! Don't maim my boyfriend." Shinji whined.

" Ha! Who's laughing now Nnoi?" Grimmjow laughed as Nnoitra groaned and got back up slowly.

" Shut up you over grown house cat!" Nnoitra growled. Now it was my turn to burst out laughing.

" Oh my god.. did he just call you an overgrown house cat? .. haha." I tried to keep my laughter in but failed miserably.

" Oh? You think that's funny do ya?" he glared at me dangerously. Hah, oh... he looks mad... what I did next was what any sane person would have done in my situation. I ran. I took off down the sand, running towards the water. I looked back over my shoulder to see he was chasing after me. Damn he was fast. I was a few feet out, the water coming up to my waist, when it happened.

I turned about to see if he was still following me, when I collided with a rock hard chest as Grimmjow tackled me under the water. When we both came up for air he grabbed me by the waist with one air and continued to dunk me underwater.

" H-hey!" I stuttered as I tried to talk between dunks. "Stop ii-tt!" he pulled me up and looked me dead in the eye.

" Nope. Not in till you take it back!" he grinned and pushed me underwater again.

" Ahh, stopp i-tt. Yourr gonna drown me, you bastard!"

" Not till you take it back and apologize to me."

" Grrr..."

" Oh well, I guess you want to drown then..." he teased and started to push me back under.

" No! Stop, ok ok! You win, I'm sorry! Your not an overgrown house cat!"

" And..."

" And you're not an old man!"

" Annddd..?"

" And what?!"

" And I'll still be this hot and sexy when I'm 80!"

" 80? I don't think anyone will still be hot when there 80.."

" Uh oh, you're going back under!"

" No! Ok fine, you'll still be hot and sexy when your 80..." I sighed.

" Your damn right I will!" he laughed and finally let me go.

" Bastard.." I mumbled under my breath.

" What was that?"

" Oh nothing..."

* * *

After we finally got out of the water, we all decided to get ice cream first. And wow, I've never had more perverted thoughts in my life as I watched Grimmjow licking on a strawberry ice cream cone. I swear he's doing it on purpose. God, I really don't need a hard on at the beach, especially in tight swim trunks. So, I opted to staring out at the beach to distract myself.

"... igo..?" Oh, look at the pretty seagulls... " Ichigo!"

" Huh, what?" I said, turning back to the table when I noticed me and Grimmjow were alone. Crap... " Were did Shinji and Nnoitra go?"

" They left to go swim already. Is something wrong? You kinda spaced out there for a moment." Grimmjow said, slightly concerned.

" Uh.. yeah I'm fine sorry."

" It's ok, so... do you want to take a walk on the beach?"

" S-sure." We left the ice cream shop and walked down to the quieter part of the beach. We walked down the beach a little and sat down close to the water.

" So Ichigo. Tell me about yourself." Grimmjow said, looking over at me and smiled. God he's beautiful...

" Um what do you want to know?"

" What do you do?"

" I work as a part-time nurse at a hospital. But I also have school."

" Ah, school. Its been awhile since I've been there. How old are you really? Younger than I know, considering you called me old man." he chuckled.

" Uh yeah, I'm 20." I blushed and looked down at the sand.

" 20? Wow, I guess I really am old to you."

" Yeah I was kind of nervous for our date because Shinji said you were 31 and I didn't think we would have a lot in common let alone anything to talk about."

" I guess that reasonable enough."

" Mm there is one thing I wanted to know about you though."

" Only one?" he teased.

" Well ok, maybe more than one but... what the hell's wrong with you?" That seemed to confuse him for a minute.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean why are you still single? Your really nice, well asides from trying to drown me, and your fun to hang out with plus your really hot. So there has to be something wrong with you."

" You know I wasn't really going to let you drown, Ichigo," he said, completely avoiding the question and gave me a feral grin, "And thanks. I know I'm hot."

" Grimmjow. Your avoiding the question." He didn't say anything. He looked out at the ocean for awhile before turning back to me and I thought I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

" Grimmjow.. sorry you don't have to tell me." I broke his gaze and looked down. " It's none of my business. Are you mad?"

" I'm not mad, Ichigo." he said softly, " It's just.." he trailed off. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.

" It's ok, just forget I said anything." I said, looking up again to see him still looking at me and he gave me a grateful smile.

" Ok. Well it's getting late, I have to get home so... we should probably get back." He said and stood up, holding his hand out to help me up.

" Y-yeah, ok." I took his hand and we walked back to find the others.

* * *

We all got into our cars ready to leave. But there was something else I kinda wanted first...

" Grimmjow!" I called before he got into the car and I walked up to him.

" Yeah?"

" Um.. can I maybe.. you know, have your number or something. Just in case you want to do this again sometime... I mean if you want to that is!" Oh no, just stop talking Ichigo...

This seemed to shock Grimmjow. " You want my number?"

" Uh, yeah.. but you don't have to give it to me if you don't was to..."

" Give me your phone." I looked at him, this time it was me that was shocked. I pulled out my phone and gave it to him. He typed for a minute then gave it back to me. " Ok, there you go. Don't forget to call me sometime. You have my number now so I know you can at anytime, I'd be pretty sad if you wanted my number and didn't even bother to call me." He teased. " I'll see you later berry." And then they left.

Well I survived the date, now I just have to survive the ride home with Shinji and his I told you so attitude. I know he'll want details. And all I know is that I can't wait to see Grimmjow again...

* * *

**A/N: So I might need someone to play Ichigo's ex-boyfriend later on for... something. I kinda of want it to be Shirosaki. Or would that be to weird cuz he's usually Ichigo's brother? Ichigo's ex isn't going to be a bad person in this story so I'm going to pick someone I like so... if not Shiro then who? Mm maybe Kisuke.. god I love him. He's so adorable and hot and bad-ass and did I say hot... I'd let him do just about anything to me if he wanted... Mm, where was I?... Oh! And next chapter is in Grimmjow's pov. Do you guys want to meet Grimmjow's daughter yet? Or wait till later?**

*** Review***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Grimmjow's thoughts**

* * *

**NorthernShinigami**: Ah, well damn. I completely forgot that Kisuke would have to be older than Ichi too... Mm. And Nnoi's an interesting choice, but I think I'll just keep it him and Shinji. I think it would be a little to weird. Though I'd love to see Grimmjow punch him in the face for it. lol

**Tiger of Fire**: Haha I thought it was funny too. I believe he has said that to someone on the show before but I don't remember who. I figured that he would most likely be the person that just wanted to get to the point and not beat around the bush, ya?

This Chapter is going to be set at Nnoi and Grimm's work, a tattoo shop. We already know what Ichigo thought about the date, he just can't help but to see Grimmjow sexyness again ;)

I wonder what Grimmjow thought about Ichigo...

* * *

**(Grimmjow's pov)**

I sat at my desk, a piece of paper on the desk in front of me, drawing out an amazing tattoo design of a dragon surrounded by flames. Orange flames. Ichigo. Damn that kid for making me think of him!

Nnoitra suddenly came in and collapsed on his chair. He put his feet up and his hands behind his head. " Thank god I'm done, that bitch was so well.. bitchy. She was actually complaining to me that it hurt. A tattoo! What is she? Stupid or something? Of course it hurt, it's a fucking tattoo!"

I rolled my eyes. " Maybe she just didn't want your pervert hands all over her?" I commented, putting down my colored pencils and looked over at him.

" Pshh, please! You should have seen the look she was giving me. If I didn't already have a nice piece of ass, I might have fucked her then and there."

" I wouldn't let Shinji hear that you know. He'd probably kick your ass. Again." I chuckled. I've actually seen him do it before. It's was pretty funny to see a 7 foot giant getting his ass kicked by a 5 foot something little blonde boy.

" Shut up you house cat!" he grumbled.

" Why would I do that? That's no fun."

" Whatever man, anyway..."

" What?"

" How'd you like the little strawberry? Was I right or was I right? He's so your type. Don't even try to deny it." Yes, he was right. Ichigo was probably the definition of my type. Beautiful,nice, he can make me laugh, and he's feisty. Whats not to love? Maybe if I was still 20 I'd go for it. Before it happened. Even if it was one of the best things to happen to me, I'd still never want to lose her.

" I'm not denying it, Nnoi. But it's still not going to happen. Why are you even trying anyway?" I asked.

" Because I'm your friend. And if you ever repeat what I'm about to say I'll rip off your dick." he gave me his 'I'm serious look'. " I'm trying because I actually care about you,dude. You can try to cover it up but I know your sad. I know it hasn't worked out in the past, but Ichigo is different. I know it. I've gotten to know him while I've dated Shinji and I'd never set you up on a date with him if I didn't think he was different. Do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life? I'd imagine that you'd get lonely eventually. How long has it been since you had sex?"

" I don't see how that's any of your business." I snapped.

" Grimm, come on.."

" ... I don't know... like...3 years..?" Yeah it has been that long. At first I just liked to fuck around but the older I got, the more I did just want some one night stand. No, I wanted a family. I wanted to love someone and have them love me back and to stay with them. For them to stay with me. But it never happened. So I just gave up on relationships as well as sex. I just couldn't have meaningless sex anymore. All those people would never stay with me. Because to be honest, who'd want to be with a guy that had a kid? Yep, that's right. I had a kid. I've found out the hard way that people don't want to be with someone who has a kid. But I wouldn't want to get rid of her for the world.

" You see? That's what I'm taking about! You can't be alone forever and I know you don't want to be. Ichigo's perfect and you know it."

" Yeah I know. But Ichigo's young and has a lot of his life yet to live. He's not going to want me when he finds out that I have a kid! No one wants to be tied down like that. Why should I risk my heart when I know it will never happen."

" So you gave the kid your number just to turn him down when he calls? That's bullshit! Grimm, I really think this kid is worth risking your heart for. Trust me, like I said I care about you. I wouldn't show you some boyfriend material just to have to help pick up your broken heart in the end. How about this. If you go out with Ichigo, and actually try! And I mean try. Dont even think about just doing it for the hell of it. If you actually try with Ichigo, then I'll make you a proposition." Nnoitra grinned.

" What kind of proposition?" I asked causally.

" If you try with Ichigo and your right, that you having a kid scares him off, then I'll never say another word about your love life again. But if I'm right and he accepts both of you, then you owe me alcohol. And lots of it. I mean enough to last me a year. So? Is it a deal?"

" Mm.. fine. Its a deal."

" Good now..."

_**Ring! Ring!**_

" I bet you five bucks it's the little strawberry. Go on, answer it."

" You didn't say when I had to..." I muttered. Crap, I was actually kinda of scared.

_**Ring Ring!**_

" Dude, just fucking answer the phone!" he growled. _**Ring!**_

" Fine!" I grabbed my phone and accepted the call. " Hello?"

" Put it on speaker!" Nnoi whispered quietly. I frowned but put it on speaker anyway.

" Um, hi Grimmjow." Ichigo's voice came softly from the phone.

" Hey kid. Whats up?"

" Nothing much, I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go to the movies with me or something.." Haha, it has only been three days since we were at the beach. Did he miss me that much already?

" Mm.. I don't know. Not really sure I want to go to the movie." I teased. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the little berry.

" O-oh, ok. I'm sorry.." he trailed off. Damn he sounded sad. " Then n-never mind... b-bye.."

" Ichigo, wait! I was just messing with you. I'm sorry." Great, now I feel guilty.

" You... what?" Uh oh, now he sounded mad.

" I was just kidding berry. I couldn't help myself."

" FUCK YOU! YOU BASTARD! THAT WASN'T FUNNY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS! I WAS..." Yep he was definitely angry. Wait he was what?...

" You were what?"

" N-nothing. It's not important." I narrowed my eyes. He's lying.

" Come on, Ichigo. Just tell me."

" I was just kinda... disappointed. I thought maybe you didn't want to go out with me again..."

" Aw shit berry. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. Yes."

" Yes?" he asked confused.

" Haha, yes. I'll go to the movies with you. Then how about we go out to eat, ya? So we can talk." I said smiling geniously.

" O-okay!" he said, happy now.

" I'll come pick you up tomorrow night, text me your address."

" Ok, bye Grimmjow."

" Bye strawberry." I said and hung up. I looked over to see Nnoi staring at me.

" Dude, I thought you were going to make the little berry cry for a minute."

" I was just messing with him." I said, trying to defined my self.

" Yeah, yeah. Is it just me or did you sound a little excited?" Nnoitra raised his eye brow at me questionably.

" Mind your own business, you tall lanky bastard."

" Hah! Whatever you say. But remember, you have to try. Give in to your heart for once, ok?"

" You getting soft on me Nnoi? Since when do you say just cheesy crap?" He just rolled his eyes and stood up, going back to work.

" I just want you to be happy, ok? So, you know... try a little.."

* * *

**A/N: Aw look at Nnoi, being all sweet and stuff. Geez, another chapter in just three days. I have nothing better to do then sit on the computer all day.. well there's homework. But who needs to do homework right? Well anyways I'm probably going to write some new stuff sometime. What do you think?**

**Byakuya/Ichigo: Its Byakuya's birthday and he's been working to hard. Ichigo decides to help him relax a little... one-shot.**

**Grimmjow/Ichigo: Ichigo and Grimmjow have been together for two years now. But what happens when Grimmjow starts drinking and he accidentally hurts Ichigo, and Ichigo leaves him. Can he get Ichigo back or will he lose him forever?**

**I won't do those story's yet but probably sometime later. Oh and out of there's three, who should be Ichigo's ex-boyfriend?**

**Renji, Shuhei, or Shiro?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Goodnight Kiss**

* * *

**( Ichigo's pov)**

" Dude, I thought you were going to make the little berry cry for a minute." That sounded like Nnoitra. Did Grimmjow forget to turn off his phone? I should probably hang up. I don't think he'd like it if he knew I was listening to their conversation. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but on the other hand...

" I was just messing with him." Grimmjow said. That bastard. It's not funny getting messed with. I wasn't lying when I said I was disappointed. I had really thought for a moment that he didn't want to go out with me and I was the only one that enjoyed spending time with him.

" Yeah, yeah. Is it just me or did you sound a little excited?" Was Grimmjow excited? I know I am, but he might just be doing this out of pity or something.

" Mind your own business, you tall lanky bastard." Yep, that was definitely Nnoitra that was with him.

" Hah! Whatever you say. But remember, you have to try. Give in to your heart for once, ok?" Huh? Try? Try what? And what does he mean by 'Give in to your heart for once'?

" You getting soft on me Nnoi? Since when do you say just cheesy crap?" Damn it Grimmjow. Fucking question avoiding questions you sexy, blue haired bastard. I wanted to fucking know what Nnoitra was talking about!

" I just want you to be happy, ok? So, you know... try a little.." Why would he say that? I've never heard Nnoitra be so.. caring before. It must be something important if Nnoitra was actually giving a fuck about something. 'Sigh'. I'm only that more curious now. I could always just ask about it, but then Grimmjow would know that I had listened to them. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I didn't like it when people kept secrets from me. But I suppose if its Grimmjow's secret... I could wait for it. Whenever he was ready to tell me. If he'll ever be ready to tell me.

* * *

"Uhg!" I groaned in frustration and fell onto my bed. Why does today have to be so stressful? Exceptionally since I have a date with Grimmjow. If I get anymore stressed out, I'm afraid I'm going to end up taking it out on him. Yeah that would totally be a fun date, getting into a fight because I'm having some kind of man period today. Of course it all started to go down hill the moment I woke up.

First, my stupid ass alarm clock decided not to wake me up for school( Yeah, I might or might not need a new alarm clock now). Therefore I was late for class. And of course I couldn't be late for class and not have my teacher yell at me for ten minutes. Then getting yelled at again for forgetting all my homework in my rush to get to school. And by all homework, I mean All homework. For every single class. Have you every forgotten all your homework and had every one of your teachers yell at you? Well that's what happened. It seemed to me that it was some kind of National Piss Ichigo Off Day.

All fucking day during our classes, Shinji just had to annoy the fuck out of me. Asking me if I had 'called Grimmjow yet'? If I 'thought he was hot'? If I 'wanted to have sex with him'? Lets just say it had ended with him on the ground holding his eye and telling me to stop trying to rearrange his 'beautiful face'. Suffice to say, my teacher did not find are little scuffle amusing.

Also you can't forget my clumsiness. In art class, guess where all my paint ended up? Yep, that's right. All over the front of my pants. I swear it looked like Picasso threw up on me... Have you ever fell down stairs before? If you had, you'd know that it fucking hurts! And oh no! I didn't fall down the stairs just once. Nope, that would just be too easy on me. I fell down the stairs three fucking times! I mean come on! Who the hell falls down the stairs three times in one day?! Now I had bruises all over me, especially me knees( 'sigh' that sounds so sexual).

Then came work. I worked as a part-time nurse at Karakura Hospital. I don't think my clumsy self should have been aloud in there today, but work was work and I had to go. Boy, was it worse than falling down stairs three times. I can't tell you how many times I had cut myself on some piece of medical equipment. Now I was bruised up and covered head to toe with band aids.

I also got puked on like five times, got my foot rolled over by a few wheelchairs, got hit with 17 doors right on my face( I'm probably going to have bruises on my face now, but then again my whole body's already covered in them so whats a few more?). As well as having to give a few people sponge baths (Gross). Oh, and guess what? Now I've fell down the stairs five times today. Why does the universe hate me?

So, that brings us to right now. You want to know whats wrong know? My date with Grimmjow is in an hour and I have nothing to wear. Yeah, yeah. I know I probably sound like a girl, but its true. I sighed. It probably doesn't even matter what I wear. I already looked like I got dipped in purple paint( the bruises) and got attacked by a horde of angry cats( all the band aids). Maybe I should just reschedule our date...

**Knock Knock**

Crap. To late to cancel now, he's already here...

* * *

I finally threw on a black, button up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans as well as a black jacket. Yep, all black. Just like how my day felt.

**Knock Knock**

I opened the door to see Grimmjow standing there. Why does he have to be so perfect? He was wearing a dark purple button up shirt and dark grey jeans that hugged his body tight. My eyes went back up to his face and saw he had a confused expression on his face.

" Damn Ichigo. What the fuck happened to you? Did you and Blondie get into a bitch fight or something?" He chuckled.

" Fuck you! I didn't get into any bitch fight you arrogant little prick! Dont you even dare and try to tease me today, I'm not in the fucking mood! I had a stressful day today and if you value your dick and wish to keep it where it is then I suggest you shut your damn mouth!" I growled at him and his eyes widened.

" Whoa, whoa. Ok Ichigo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so mad, I was just kidding. Are you sure your ok? Because we can go on a date another time if you're not feeling well." He said with a guilty expression.

I sighed. " I'm sorry I yelled. I just had the worst day and I just.. I still what to hangout with you today though. Do you maybe want to.. I don't know.. hangout here or we could hangout at your house."

" Your house." He said immediately. I raised by eyebrow at him but just decided to let it go.

" Ok, well come in." I stepped away from the door so he could come in. We headed to the living room, and I went to the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks. I found a few movies to choose from.

" Ok so what do you want to watch first? Saw VI, Interview with a vampire, or The Raven?"

" Interview with a vampire? Really Strawberry? Really?" I blushed and glared at him.

" Shut up! Don't make fun of me, you ass. And my names not Strawberry!" He chuckled which just made me blush more.

" Haha. Ok, ok. I guess we can watch your girly vampire movie first." He teased.

" It's not girly!"

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Strawberry."

* * *

By the end of the night we had went through all three movies, three bowls of popcorn, and ten soda's. I even got to make fun of Grimmjow because he actually liked my quote ' Girly vampire movie'. He just shrugged it off and did something that made me blush and had my heart racing.

We were halfway done with watching the saw movie when he reached out and put his hand on my thigh. Yeah, I know it was just a little touch but I couldn't help but to get flustered by it. Grr. Stupid Grimmjow, making me feel such weird feelings. I mean I've had boyfriends and stuff before but with Grimmjow it was different. I couldn't help but feel.. well more. I felt more for him then I think I've ever felt for someone before, even though I haven't even known him long. I mean he was a good person really. Maybe I little too arrogant and he seems to like to mess with me a lot but still. It kind of weirded me out at first when Shinji said that he was 31 because come one. It's a 11 year age difference after all. I thought that the age thing would be a problem, but it's not really that much of a big deal after all. I guess I just kind of over reacted the first time.

I also kind of found that age difference funny in some ways. Mostly because I get to make fun of him and call him old man which I know he hates. But then again I hate the name Strawberry and he still calls me that. It is really fun to tease him, so I see the appeal of why he always teases me every chance he gets. Even though it pisses me off.

Grimmjow sighed and looked over at the clock. It was 12:00. " I should probably go home now." He said and stood up from the couch.

" O-ok." I said and walked him to the door. " I had fun tonight even though we just stayed in." I said with a smile.

" Yeah, me too. Maybe next time we can go out to do something."

" Yeah, ok. I'd like that."

" Mm.. Ichigo?"

" Yeah? Mmm!" I let out a muffled sound as he leaned over and pressed his lips gently against mine. He tasted like butter and popcorn. His lips were so soft, just as I thought they would be. I relaxed and kissed him back as he pulled me closer, kissing me softly. It wasn't a sexual kiss or anything. It was a goodnight kiss. There wasn't tongue or anything, just soft kisses. And it was amazing. It made my knees week and my heart flutter like butterfly wings. I think it might have been the best kiss I ever had. But it ended to quick.

" Goodnight, Ichigo.." He said softly and pressed a final kiss to my forehead, and turned around and left.

" Goodnight, Grimmjow."

* * *

**A/N: Aww ^_^ so adorable! Man, does Ichigo have bad luck or what? lol. I have no idea where that came from, but I thought it would be funny. Mm.. I've read a couple of StarrkXIchigo fics lately and I think there so cute together. I'm kind of thinking that Starrk might be a good ex-boyfriend, what do you think? I also got a few good ideas for new fics to write. One were Ichigo gets kidnapped by his crazy obsessed stalker, Grimmjow of course lol. Also one where Ichigo is in an unhealthy relationship with his boyfriend and Grimmjow falls in love with Ichigo and try's to help him. Does those sound good? Sorry this one took longer then the last ones. I've also been writing for my other stories. It's a Neko!Gimmjow fic. Aw Grimm-kitty's so cute as a little kitten. Here's a link to it if you want to read it. Also I have another one that's not from anything really, it's just a random vampire story that I made up lol.**

**s/10083681/1/Grimm-Kitty**

**s/10060472/1/Vampires-World**

**Ah, well that's it for this chapter. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

**( Ichigo's pov)**

" You want to what?" Grimmjow asked, giving me a ' Are you serious' look.

" Aw come on."

"..."

" What?"

" Are you still 5 years old? Your really asking me to play truth or dare with you?"

" Yeah.."

He rolled his eyes at me. " You now if you want to ask me questions you could just ask them. I know that's what you want to do. Don't even try to cover that up with your truth or dare crap." Shit, he knows. I did want to just ask him questions. A lot of questions.

We have been going out for about 2 or 3 months and it was good. We hung out about three times a week. Sometimes we would just stay at home or other times we would go on dates. But when we stayed at home, it was always at my house. It's not that I minded being at my house but I was curious. He never wanted to go to his house for some reason. I don't even bother asking whose house he wanted to go to anymore because I knew the answer would be mine. Honestly, I know that Grimmjow keeps secrets from me. And when I get to a subject that he doesn't seem to want to talk about, I usually just let it go. I hoped that he would tell me eventually when he was ready to. But I couldn't help but be suspicious as to why he doesn't want me at his house.

Another thing I'm curious about is that phone call I heard when Grimmjow didn't turn off his phone. Nnoitra said something to him about actually trying, and I really wanted to know what that meant. Did he mean that Grimmjow didn't really want to go out with me? Or did it have something to do with Grimmjow's previously nonexistent relationships?

And then there was our physical relationship. I don't really mean sex per-say. But just in general. He'd kiss me or touch me once in a while, but not that often. Mostly I'd have to touch him first. I don't know if I should be worried or not.

Well, maybe I'm just being paranoid.

" Fine, you caught me..." I sighed.

" Just go ahead then. You might explode if you keep all those question inside. Then who would I hangout with If I got bored?" He teased.

" Hey!" He just chuckled at me.

" Haha, you know I'm just messing with you. So go on. Ask me whatever you need to ask."

" Mmm.. Are you exactly going to give me real answers or just dodge the question like you usually do?"

It was his turn to sigh. " I promise I'll give you real answers."

" Ok well... I suppose I should tell you something first.."

" That's never good to hear.. but ok."

" Well remember when I called you the first time, when you where at work." I asked nervously. I had to tell him. Even if he gets mad..

" Yeah." Grimmjow says, slightly suspicious.

" Well I kind of heard you and Nnoitra talking."

" Huh?"

" After we were done talking, you forgot to hang up..."

" Oh, I see. So how much did you hear?"

" All of it."

" Ah..."

" Are you mad? I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have listened in I was just really curious. I should have told you sooner."

" Nah, I'm not mad."

" Wait, you're not?" I asked confused.

He just chuckled. " No. I probably would have done the same thing. So since you've told me this, does that mean that conversation is the first of your questions?"

" Yeah, I guess I just want to know what Nnoitra meant by what he said. Did it mean that you didn't really want to go out with me..."

" Ichigo, don't be stupid." Grimmjow said. I realized I was looking down when he reached over and forced my head up to look at him. " That's not it at all. You know I haven't really been in a serious relationship before. It hasn't really been easy for me. Nnoitra said those things like telling me to try for once, not because I don't want to be with you, but because I **_do _**want to be with you. And I hesitated to want to go out with you again because I'm afraid that this isn't going to work. I really do care about you Ichigo, but I don't want to have a false hope that you'll stay with me and then end up losing you."

" Why would you lose me?" I blushed." And is that the reason why you don't really touch me that often? Because your afraid?"

" Yeah, I suppose it is. I'm sorry for making you think that I'm not interested in you that way, but believe me, I am. And as for why I would lose you... well... if you came to my house you would run away."

" Why? Do you have some kind of weird sex dungeon?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

" What? Haha, no. I promise there's no sex dungeon." He chuckled.

" Still live with your parents?"

" No."

" Are you a OCD freak?"

" Ha, no."

" Well, I don't really see why you wont let me come over then..."

There was silence.

" Ok."

" Ok?" I said, confused. Ok what?

" You can come over." He stated.

" I can.. wait, what? I can...?"

He sighed. " Yeah.." he hesitated. " But.."

" But what?"

" Promise me something.." He said whispered softly.

" I promise. Whatever it is."

" You promise that if I let you come over, that you wont run? That you'll at least talk to me before you break up with me?" He asked, looking at me with pleading blue eyes.

" Yes."

" Ok then. How about on Saturday. I'll pick you up, two days from now, and take you to my house. I'll show why no one wants to stick around when they finally find out. I just hope that you'll be different. I really do. But I won't count on it. I won't count on you staying around.. I won't count on you choosing to stay... just for me.."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, sorry this took so long. It took me a little bit to figure out what I wanted to write next. So, how do you guys want Ichigo to react? Mm...**

**Also It took me a little longer because I had started a new story. A Stalker!Grimmjow story to be exact! He's just a little different than in most story's...**

** s/10199130/1/My-Crazy-Stalker**

*** Review***


End file.
